


Day 25 - When's The Last Time We Went On A Date?

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Season/Series 07, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: A short story discussing the title.





	Day 25 - When's The Last Time We Went On A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking tired.

“C’mon Scully, when is the last time we went on a date? It’s been a while. The three stooges’ll be there. It’ll be fun,” Mulder urged his partner. She regarded him in full, her eyes landing on his jacket. She gently picked off some lint and discarded it.

“Okay, okay. Me, you, and the stooges. Pizza, beer, no aliens. I guess it could be worse,” Scully said, giving him a mysterious smile.

Mulder chuckled quietly to himself, as he escorted her to the door of the basement office. Scully allowed him to lead her, but when they got to the elevator, she turned to face him.

“You better take me to my place when we’re done,” She said, her tone hinting something, but not quite expressing it.

“Only if I can stay over.”

“Deal.”


End file.
